1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant carrier base and more particularly pertains to removably receiving an infant carrier with respect to the seat of a vehicle through a base adjustably positionable upon the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child care products of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, child care products of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving the safety and comfort of children through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,135 to Kain discloses a child carrier with a detachable base.
While this device fulfills its respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not describe an infant carrier base with angular adjustment capabilities as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the infant carrier base according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably receiving an infant carrier with respect to the seat of a vehicle through a base adjustably positionable upon the seat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved infant carrier base which can be used for removably receiving an infant carrier with respect to the seat of a vehicle through a base adjustably positionable upon the seat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.